


Must be truth

by kinneybaby83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneybaby83/pseuds/kinneybaby83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. Sherlock no.!  Not only is it impossible, it's stupid. "</p><p>Sherlock, who had been standing with his hands steepled under his chin, now used his hands to gestures around the room." we have all seen all the evidence. Whatever remains-"</p><p>"must be true. Yeah, I got it.  But this...  This? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be truth

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me. This is written from a tablet for which I have no skill

No. Sherlock - no! Not only is it impossible, it's stupid. "

Sherlock, who had been standing with his hands steepled under his chin, now used his hands to gestures around the room." we have all seen all the evidence. Whatever remains-"

"must be true. Yeah, I got it. But this... This? " 

Mary sat beside john, looking over all the evidence." John, he's right. "

" Mary! 

She shrugged, throwing her hands up even as John jumped from his seat.  
" well, honestly John. Look: everything is here! "

" I don't care. It not happening. "

" really? " Sherlock grinned. John stained at him a while, until Mary said," Alright, Showoff, do your stuff. "  
Sherlock smiled at her before launching into his tirade. 

" bloodstains on the carpet,so we know this is the room the death accured in. The rope is clearly worn so we know it was used. But the blood: Two murder weapons. "

But John, so convinced it was impossible, butted in.  
" an intire house full of people, over half of them with motive, and you think it's suicide?"

"what better place then a house full of those who would be blamed? Good chance someone would be blamed. Ultimit revenge even in death. "  
John  
" And why would a man with no history of mental illness not try to get revenge in a way he could witness rather than suicide? "

" Because that wasn't the motivating factor, obviously. "

John looked back at Mary, pointing at Sherlock as if to say, 'see? See what I deal with constantly?'  
She patted the seat beside her, knowing it was useless to argue at this point. 

"the obvious motivating emotion was guilt and ultimately desperation. While most people would gain from his death, the two that wouldn't caused it." 

"oh, of course, " John mumbled under his breath. Mary reached out and laced fingers with him. " go on... "

" our mysterious woman in red: mistress. The wife he loves, but can't be faithful to, is informed of his infidelities by the mistress in hopes of causing a split and becoming the new heiress to the fortune. While the rest of the house if finishing desert in the dining room, his wife informs him in the hall. Oh,yes, she is going to leave him and, thanks to the pre-nup, she can take everything but the cat, which she hates anyway. "

John thinks about asking about the cat... But decided he doesn't care. 

" so, plagued with guilt and the knowledge his mistress won't even have anything to do with him when he's penniless, he tries to hang himself. The the rope frays before he chokes, so he stabs himself with the knife." 

"trauma to the back of the head, " John offers. " blood could be from blunt trauma to the back of the head. "

" nope. When the rope frayed, fell back and hit his head. While head wounds do tend to blood extensively,there is significantly more blood than a slight head injury could provide. Besides, all the other 'weapons' are accounted for. No lead pipe, John. "

John stained at him, scowling, palm not locked with Mary's covering his mouth.  
" fine. Fine, prove it. It isn't possible. "  
Mary winced." It might be.... And it might be my fault. "

Sherlock pulled the cards from their case in the middle of the board.  
" the billiard room, the rope... And the dagger. "

Johns hand moved from his mouth to his eyes. 

" the decks got mixed up... And we got two murder weapons? "

Mary couldn't help but giggle. 

" told you it was my fault... "

" You see John ; whatever remains must be true... Even in cluedo "


End file.
